jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Der Hinterhalt (The Clone Wars)
Der Hinterhalt (ursprünglich The Yoda Episode) ist die erste Folge aus der ersten Staffel der Serie The Clone Wars, die wiederum Teil des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars ist. In Amerika wurde die Folge zum ersten Mal am 3. Oktober 2008 auf dem Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt, in Deutschland wird der Privatsender ProSieben am 23. November 2008 die deutsche Folge ausstrahlen. Wochenschau Handlung Alle Fluchtkapseln bis auf die, in der Yoda und die Klonkrieger sitzen, werden abgeschossen. Yoda kann sicher auf dem Mond landen, sagt aber, dass sie in eine andere Falle laufen werden, weil er eine Störung in der Macht spürt. Asajj Ventress sagt, dass Yodas Raumschiff geflohen ist und man keinen weiteren Beweis dafür braucht, dass die Jedi schwach sind, als Katuunko von Yoda benachrichtigt wird. Yoda sagt, dass er ganz in der Nähe ist und ist erstaunt, dass Dooku zum Treffen eingeladen werde. Katuunko meint, dass Dooku von alleine gekommen ist und dass Dooku behauptet, die Droiden könnten Toydaria besser beschützen als die Jedi. Asajj Ventress schlägt einen Wettkampf vor: Sie sendet ihre besten Truppen zu Yoda. Wenn Yoda entkommt, schließt sich Katuunko der Republik an; wenn Yoda besiegt wird, wird Toydaria ein Mitglied der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme. Katuunko ist dagegen, aber Yoda nimmt die Herausforderung an und verspricht, bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu erscheinen. Katuunko fordert einen fairen Kampf und Ventress verspricht es. Die Klonkrieger und Yoda schauen auf die, wie Yoda findet, schöne Landschaft des Mondes, als ein C-9979 über sie fliegt mit einer Bataillon von Droiden an Bord. Asajj Ventress steht beim C-9979 und berichtet Dooku, dass B1-Kampfdroiden, B2-Superkampfdroiden, Droidekas und AATs das Raumschiff verlassen. Dooku meint, dass Yoda so weit von Coruscant entfernt in Gefahr ist. Ventress versichert Dooku einen „fairen Kampf“. Yoda befiehlt, nur wenig Gepäck mitzunehmen, weil sie sonst nur verlangsamt werden. Yoda läuft nicht in die eigentliche Richtung zum Treffpunkt, weil dort auch die Droiden-Armeen sind. Ventress befiehlt zwei Kampfdroiden, Yoda zu suchen. Ein Droide fragt, wie Yoda aussieht, und Ventress antwortet, dass er der kleine, grüne Jedi ist mit einem Lichtschwert. Zweiter Akt Die Kampfdroiden fahren mit AATs neben Korallen. Ein Kampfdroide sieht Yoda und die drei Klonkrieger und befiehlt, Sektor 11 anzugreifen. Die Klonkrieger wollen zurückschießen, aber Yoda hält sie zurück, weil sie noch nicht in Reichweite sind. Als der Kampfdroide merkt, dass das Schießen erfolglos ist und dass der Weg zu schmal ist, befiehlt er, mit dem Schießen aufzuhören. Ein anderer Kampfdroide will ihm nicht glauben, fährt mit seinem AAT in die Korallen und bleibt dort stecken. Yoda meint, dass sie in Zahlen zwar unterlegen sind, ihr Verstand aber größer ist. Die Klonkrieger wissen nicht, was der General damit meint. Die Kampfdroiden geben es auf, mit den AATs durch die enge Landschaft zu fahren, und laufen zu Fuß weiter. Als den Klonkriegern zwei Patrouillen folgen, planen sie einen Hinterhalt. Der Kampfdroide befiehlt, in Squads aufzuteilen und sich zu verteilen. Die Klonkrieger greifen mit Z-6 Rotationsblastern und können alle Droiden zerstören, aber sie vermissen den General. Als B2-Superkampfdroiden erscheinen, müssen sich die unterlegenen Klonkrieger zurückziehen. Yoda ist währenddessen bei einer anderen Gruppe von B1-Kampfdroiden. Er springt auf einen Kampfdroiden, die beim Versuch, Yoda anzugreifen, den Kampfdroiden zerstören. Nun springt Yoda reihum zwischen allen Kampfdroiden umher; die letzten beiden Droiden erschießen sich gegenseitig. Ein Kampfdroide berichtet Ventress, dass ihre Truppen zerstört wurden, und Katuunko ist erleichtert. Der Kampfdroide erzählt weiter, dass sie mit den schweren Truppen angreifen. Lieutenant Thire wird von einem Superkampfdroiden angeschossen, er kann aber weiterhin laufen. Schließlich erscheint Yoda. Mit der Macht hebt Yoda einen Superkampfdroiden in die Luft, dreht ihn um, so dass dieser die anderen Droiden beschießt, und wirft ihn mit einem Machtstoß in die restlichen Droiden. Auf einmal rollen drei Droidekas heran und die Klonkrieger und Yoda müssen sich zurückziehen. Yoda lenkt Blasterstrahlen der Droiden auf Korallen um, welche zerbrechen und auf die Droidekas fallen und sie zerstören. Ein Kampfdroide berichtet Ventress, dass die Klone verletzt sind und der Jedi sich zurückzieht. Ventress ist froh, aber Katuunko fragt bei Yoda nach, der vorgibt, keine Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Yoda und die Klone gehen in eine Höhle, wo Rys eine Laterne anzündet. Ein Klonkrieger sagt, dass sie nur noch wenig Munition haben. Yoda zerschneidet ein Gewehr und bastelt daraus eine Krücke für Thire. Yoda erzählt den Klonkriegern, wie ihr Charakter ist und wie sie sich verbessern können. Rys ist immer auf den Feind konzentriert, aber um Inspiration zu bekommen, muss er auch auf sich selbst und seine Kameraden achten. Jek sorgt sich sehr um die Waffen, aber nicht die Waffen, sondern ein guter Verstand kann einen Krieg gewinnen. Thire sucht immer einen Kampf, aber ein Krieg dauert nur lange, wenn man ihn überlebt. Als Yoda sagt, dass man mit der Macht den Verstand beruhigen kann, hört man das laute Geräusch von sich nähernden AATs. Die Klonkrieger und Yoda gehen aus der Höhle und beobachten AATs, B1-Kampfdroiden und B2-Superkampfdroiden, die durch eine Schlucht laufen. Yoda befiehlt ihnen, auf sein Zeichen zu warten, während er selber hinunter springt und sich unten auf den Boden setzt. Ein Kampfdroide befiehlt, den Fluchtweg abzuschneiden und sich auf das Schießen vorzubereiten. Dritter Akt Der Kampfdroide benachrichtigt Ventress und sagt ihr in aller Ruhe, dass sie den Jedi gefunden haben. Ventress fragt, wo er ist, und als der Kampfdroide sagt, dass Yoda vor den AATs sitzt, befiehlt sie, sofort das Feuer zu eröffnen. Yoda zerstört die Kampfdroiden der Reihe nach und wirft mit der Macht Droidenteile nach oben, die an den Klonkriegern vorbeifliegen. Die Klonkrieger erkennen nicht, dass dies das vereinbarte Zeichen ist, weil sie denken, dass Yoda keine Hilfe braucht. Katuunko beobachtet mit seinem Makro-Binocular die Schlacht. Ventress benachrichtigt OOM-224, doch dieser meldet sich nicht. Ein anderer Kampfdroide berichtet, dass sie vom Jedi überwältigt, woraufhin sie einen Knopf auf ihrem Armband drückt und Droidekas im C-9979 anfangen, zu Yoda zu rollen. Thire schießt eine Rakete auf einen Felsvorsprung, welcher abstürzt und die Droidekas unter sich begräbt. Nachdem ein Baby-Neebray kurz auf Yodas Daumen landete, laufen Yoda und die Klonkrieger zu König Katuunko. Dooku benachrichtigt Katuunko und Katuunko sagt, dass Dooku recht hatte: Ein Jedi zerstört nicht 100 Kampfdroiden, sondern 1000, weshalb er beschlossen hat, sich der Republik anzuschließen. Ventress aktiviert ihre Lichtschwerter und stößt die beiden Leibwächter von Katuunko mit der Macht beiseite. Bevor sie aber mit ihnen Katuunkos Hals durchtrennen kann, werden die Lichtschwerter von Yoda mit der Macht gestoppt. Die Ventress begleitenden Kampfdroiden werden von den Klonkriegern zerstört. Yoda stößt Ventress mit der Macht weg. Ventress will Yoda angreifen, doch Yoda zieht ihre Lichtschwerter zu sich, untersucht sie und wirft sie wieder zurück. Ventress nutzt die Gelegenheit, zerstört Felsbrocken über sich, die nun herunterfallen, rennt in ihren Solarsegler und flieht. Yoda hält die Felsbrocken mit der Macht an und wirft sie zur Seite, wo sie niemanden verletzen. Yoda spricht mit seinem ehemaligen Padawan Dooku und sagt ihm, dass diejenigen, die sich der Dunklen Seite anschließen, Feiglinge sind. Die Leibwächter stehen wieder auf und Katuunko schließt sich der Republik an. Yoda verspricht, dass Katuunko dies nicht bereuen wird. }} Dramatis Personae *Katuunko *Yoda *Asajj Ventress *Dooku *Rys *Jek *Thire Entstehungsgeschichte Dave Filoni wollte, dass jeder Planet aus ''The Clone Wars anders aussieht. George Lucas hatte schon die einfacheren Planetenkonzepte erfunden, wie eine Eiswelt, einen Dschungel- und einen Waldplaneten. Dave Filoni hatte die Idee eines Korallenmondes, der früher einmal große Meere besaß, welche aber später ausgetrocknet sind. Filoni wollte außerdem, dass man in einigen Szenen sah, wie Licht durch die Korallen fällt und dem Boden ein doppeltes Aussehen verleiht. Dave Filoni malte daher einige Konzeptzeichnungen von Rugosa. Drehbuchautor Steve Melching wollte den schelmischen Spaß von Yoda aus Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück für The Clone Wars verwenden, wo er die Klone in einer verzweifelten Situation anführt. Weil Yoda in der Prequel-Trilogie sehr ernst war, nutzte er The Clone Wars, um auch etwas von seiner schlauen, lustigen, sowie seiner inspirierender und kriegerischen Seite zu zeigen. Regisseure Dave Bullock und Dave Filoni achteten darauf, dass Yodas Größe nicht den Kampf-Szenen widerspricht. Rob Coleman, der Animations-Regiesseur der Prequel-Trilogie gab Tipps, wie man Yoda realistisch einsetzt. Zwischendurch wechselt Yoda immer wieder von "reserviert" zu "springend" und die Episode ist eine Mischung aus dem Yoda aus Episode V, einem ernsten Yoda und einem kriegerischen Yoda. Bullock besprach mit den Entwicklern der Handlung, dass man sich an Episode V halten soll. Bullocks Idee der Episode war es, in der Episode die Schönheit und Heiterkeit des einheimischen Lebens mit den Robotern und Klonen nebeneinander zu stellen. Allerdings ist er enttäuscht, dass die Animatoren die Schatten der Hauptcharaktere nicht miteinander verbunden haben, wodurch besser deutlich geworden wäre, dass die Charaktere in die Umgebung passen. Die Höhlen-Szene war von Anfang an eine Schlüsselszene der Episode. Story Artist Rick Morales stahl Bullock die Szene mit seinen Konzeptzeichnungen ab, weil die düsteren, aber auch inspiririenden Entwürfe zur Szene ideal passten und Bullock nichts mehr erfinden musste. Auch die Wahl einer Laterne und die passenden Einstellungen trugen der Stimmung bei. Im Abspann ist Rick Morales nicht erwähnt. Stewart Lee und Justin Ridge halfen ebenfalls bei der Entwicklung der Handlung. Filoni und Henry Gilroy sorgten dafür, dass die individuellen Begabungen und der individuelle Charakter der Klonkrieger dargestellt werden, damit die Zuschauer sich auch um diese oft gesichtslosen Soldaten sorgen. Killian Plunket entwarf König Katuunko und seine Leibwächter. Das Design von Katuunko wurde an Gonzo aus der Muppet Show angelehnt. Die Charaktere und ein Großteil des übrigen Teils der Episode wurde vom Team in Singapur erstellt, die dafür, dass Der Hinterhalt eines der ersten ihrer Produkte war, laut Bullock gute Arbeit geleistet haben. Bei der Entwicklung des Storyboards wurde der Visor von Katuunko entworfen, den Katuunko verwenden können sollte, ohne seine Hände benutzen zu müssen. Im Gegensatz zum Kinofilm enthält Der Hinterhalt auch Stücke, die von Stücken von John Williams (hauptsächlich Episode V) nur leicht verändert wurden. Eric Rigler spielte für die Episode Stücke auf Irish Pipes, obwohl sie ursprünglich für eine Gaida komponiert wurden. Die Musik der Episode ist an Bulgarien angelehnt.[http://www.aintitcool.com/node/32215 A Teeny Tidbit About One Of Those Nutty Little STAR WARS TV Series We Keep Hearing About!!] bei AintItCool.com Geschnittene Szenen Von der endgültigen Fassung des Films wurden zwei Szenen mit Neegrays geschnitten, die über die Fluchtkapsel von Yoda und den Klonkriegern fliegen sollten und mehr über den Mond erklären sollten. Die Neegrays wurden jedoch in der Szene verwendet, wo ein Baby-Neegray auf Yodas Daumen landet. Regisseur Dave Bullock findet, dass die Szenen ideal gepasst hätten, weil die Klone zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas sprechen. Weil die Szene aber in einem Werbespot der Serie zu sehen ist, kann es sein, dass die Szene nicht rechtzeitig fertig gestellt wurde. Trivia thumb|right|Kampfdroide in Tarnkleidung *Ursprünglich hieß die Moral der Episode nicht „''Great leaders inspire greatness in others.“, sondern „''Great leadership comes in all sizes.“, als Anspielung auf Yodas kleine Größe. *Auf dem Macrobinocular von Thire stehen die Worte „infrared mode“ und „regular mode“ in Aurabesh geschrieben. *Einige Kampfdroiden aus Der Hinterhalt haben grünbraune Markierungen, ähnlich der Tarnkleidung von Soldaten. Externe Links *[http://starwars.com/theclonewars/guide/episode001.html TCW-Episodenführer: Ambush] bei StarWars.com *[http://starwars.com/theclonewars/news20080929.html Yoda Strikes Back in "Ambush"] bei StarWars.com *[http://starwars.com/theclonewars/news20081003b.html Tom Kane: Mastering Yoda] bei StarWars.com *Der Ursprung von Rugosa bei StarWars.com *[http://bullockartworks.blogspot.com/2008/10/ambush-director-review.html "Ambush" Director Review] im Blog von Dave Bullock *Comic zur Einführung in die Episode bei StarWars.com *[http://starwars.com/video/view/000686.html Werbung für Ambush] bei StarWars.com Einzelnachweise Hinterhalt, Der en:Ambush es:Ambush pl:Ambush ru:Ambush